Le Petit Monde de Ginny
by Sevy Snape
Summary: UPDATE : Chap 2 en ligne. Slash... Ginny découvre son corps et ses nouveaux attributs. Que va t elle bien pouvoir en faire ?
1. Un petit plus

**Auteur : Sevy Snape**

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'hab... rien à moi, tout à JKR (qu'elle soit remerciée de nous avoir créé cet univers).

**Résumé : **En cette sixième année, Ginny découvre son corps et ses nouveaux attributs.

**Warning : **Slash Ginny ? (? pouvant être à peu près n'importe quel élève de Poudlard, voire aucun mais vous comprendre après)

**NdA : **Ok, ok, je sais... j'entame une nouvelle fics alors que l'autre n'est pas terminée. Mais bon, voila, j'étais en manque d'inspiration pour l'autre. Et puis cette histoire me tournait dans la tête depuis un petit moment. Après force discussion avec ma moitié, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord qu'il n'était pas bon de la laisser trainer dans ma tête (au risque de la perdre) et qu'il valait mieux que je l'écrive pour que vous puissiez en profiter à votre tour. Alors voila... ainsi en a-t-il été. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

Un petit plus...

En ce début d'après-midi de décembre, il faisait bon dans la salle de classe. Un feu ronronnait tranquillement dans la cheminée. La chaleur qu'il dégageait faisait un agréable contraste avec le ciel gris que l'on apercevait par les fenêtres. La neige tombait à gros flocons depuis plusieurs jours déjà, recouvrant tout d'un manteau blanc immaculé.

Comme tous ses camarades de classe, Ginny somnolait en regardant voleter les fragiles cristaux de glace, bercée par le doux murmure de la voix monotone du Professeur Binns. C'était le seul enseignant fantôme de Poudlard. En se levant un matin, il avait tout bonnement oublié son corps et s'en était allé faire son cours sans se rendre compte de rien.

Elle jouait nonchalamment avec sa plume, la faisant tourner enter ses doigts, ne notant son cours d'Histoire de la Magie que de façon très fragmentaire. Elle ferma quelques instants les paupières. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle eu la surprise de se retrouver au beau milieu du couloir, à l'extérieur de la salle de classe dans laquelle elle était assise une seconde auparavant.

Passé le premier instant de surprise, elle se frotta les yeux pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Cela ne la renvoya pas dans la salle de classe. Elle en déduisit donc que tout ceci était bien réel et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là. Elle aperçut Neville et, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, entreprit de le suivre pour savoir où il allait.

La filature ne dura guère. Après avoir tourné à droite au bout du couloir, ils parcoururent encore quelques mètres puis il ouvrit une porte, pénétra dans la pièce et referma soigneusement derrière lui.

Ginny s'approcha précautionneusement de l'endroit où il avait disparu et s'arrêta le long du chambranle. Elle scruta attentivement chaque bout du couloir, essayant de déceler le plus léger indice laissant supposer la présence d'une tierce personne.

Ne percevant rien de suspect, elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et commença à l'ouvrir lentement, essayant de ne faire aucun bruit. Dès qu'elle le put, elle observa la pièce qui se dévoilait à elle. Elle n'aperçut tout d'abord qu'un mur tapissé d'une mosaïque de carreaux aux reflets bleutés.

Elle reconnut bien vite les toilettes des garçons. Ce furent les lavabos qui se présentèrent d'abord à ses yeux, puis la rangée de pissotières bien alignées et enfin les cabines avec leur verrou apparent.

Son regard se porta sur la totalité de la pièce avant de revenir sur un élément insolite et détonant dans le décor. Après analyse, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Neville. Occupé qu'il était, il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte de l'ouverture de la porte et continuait à se soulager comme si de rien n'était.

Poussé par sa curiosité ou tout autre instinct bien moins avouable, même à soi-même, Ginny entra et referma derrière elle, toujours le plus silencieusement possible. Elle resta là, appuyée à la porte, les mains dans le dos, à observer la scène.

Elle vit son bras avoir des mouvements saccadés de bas en haut et l'entendit s'exclamer à mi-voix :

- Dieu que c'est bon.

Cette phrase oh combien explicite fut suivit du son caractéristique d'une braguette qu'on remonte puis celui, beaucoup moins mélodieux mais tout aussi reconnaissable, d'une chasse d'eau que l'on tire. Bien que magique, elle n'en faisait pas moins un bruit à réveiller les morts.

Neville se dirigea vers les lavabos, se lava consciencieusement les mains et les essuya en sifflotant. Se retournant pour sortir, il se figea en remarquant (enfin) Ginny.

- Tu… tu es là depuis longtemps ? bredouilla-t-il, confus.

- Depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir vu l'essentiel, lui répondit-elle d'un air espiègle.

Cette remarque le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles et se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, prenant manifestement un malin plaisir à le voir ainsi.

Quand elle en eu assez de jouer, elle s'écarta de la porte.

- Tu veux peut être sortir ? lui demanda-t-elle, une lueur rieuse dans le regard.

Il ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer ostensiblement ses chaussures comme s'il pensait y trouver la réponse à ses interrogations. Comme il ne se décidait pas, elle lui dit d'une voix cajoleuse où perçait son amusement :

- Allons… de quoi as-tu peur ? Vas-y… pars si tu le souhaites… Mais peut être préfères-tu rester ici, en ma compagnie ?

En entendant ses derniers mots, Neville ne perdit plus une seconde et fila vers la sortie comme s'il était poursuivi par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronnoncer-le-nom en personne. Ce petit intermède divertit grandement Ginny.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle se retrouva seule dans ce lieu où elle n'avait normalement pas le droit d'être. La prise de conscience d'avoir franchi un interdit lui procura des picotements à la base de la nuque. Une sorte d'euphorie la gagna et elle se mit à sourire largement.

Elle se rapprocha des lavabos et se mira dans la glace accrochée au mur. Elle se trouva superbe avec ses longs cheveux roux ondulés qui lui tombait sur les épaules. L'éclairage de la pièce donnait à ses yeux un aspect irréel qui la rendait encore plus belle.

Elle resta ainsi un moment à contempler son reflet dans le miroir. Son sourire se figea soudain. Son regard se fit lointain. Une pensée, consécutive à la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister, faisait tranquillement son chemin dans son esprit. Elle finit par l'exprimer à mi-voix.

- J'aimerai bien savoir quel effet cela peut bien faire d'avoir un sexe de garçon, dit-elle d'un air songeur.

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose grandir dans sa culotte. Interrogative et perplexe, elle tâta précautionneusement du bout des doigts l'excroissance qui commençait à se former. Bien que sommaire, ce simple examen ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de la chose.

Ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa main avant de remonter vers la glace et s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle resta un moment figer avant qu'une lueur mutine et lubrique n'apparaisse dans son regard.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la cabine la plus proche. Elle referma la porte derrière et poussa le loquet, garant de son intimité. Elle déboutonna fébrilement sa robe de sorcière et la fit glisser le long de ses bras pour la laisser tomber à terre.

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à la fermeture de sa jupe. L'opération se révéla plus compliquée que prévu, ses mains tremblant d'une excitation mêlée d'appréhension à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Finalement, après moult efforts, elle finit par rejoindre la robe sur le sol.

Tenant sa chemise d'une main pour avoir une meilleure vue, Ginny contempla longuement sa culotte de coton blanc, le tissu tendu par son nouveau contenu. Tellement tendu d'ailleurs que l'élastique ne touchait pratiquement plus la peau de son ventre et laissait entrevoir un objet rose et tendre.

Après un long moment d'incertitudes, elle prit son courage à une main, l'autre tenant toujours la chemise, et fit glisser le sous-vêtement jusqu'à mi-cuisse dévoilant une verge parfaitement formée avec deux adorables petites bourses.

Elle laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise mais se reprit bien vite, se morigénant mentalement d'avoir fait du bruit. Après tout, elle se trouvait dans les toilettes des garçons et n'avait aucunement le droit d'y être. Si quelqu'un la surprenait…

Cette idée la fit frissonner. Que diraient ses amis et sa famille si elle se faisait attraper dans cette situation quelque peu délicate ? Un nouveau frisson la parcourut.

Elle ferma les yeux et se força à respirer calmement pour reprendre le contrôle. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant qu'elle avait… ça ? Elle rouvrit les yeux et approcha lentement le doigt. Elle toucha avec circonspection la chair tendre et délicate.

Ca n'était pas douloureux ni même désagréable. Elle la saisit délicatement entre trois doigts et entreprit de l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Elle la fit passer de gauche à droite puis la tira un peu et se pencha en avant pour mieux voir le dessous.

Elle décalotta le gland et fut aussitôt parcourut d'une vague de chaleur, encore très faible mais pourtant bien présente, émanant de son sexe. Elle s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle n'était pourtant pas repartie sans laisser de trace…

Ginny retenta l'expérience. Elle replaça la peau puis l'enleva de nouveau. Le phénomène recommença mais un peu plus prononcé cette fois. Elle se rendit compte que le membre qu'elle tenait dans sa main commençait à grossir.

Elle réitéra le mouvement plusieurs fois de suite, prenant garde à ne pas se faire mal, et se constata que la sensation de chaleur et de plaisir augmentait de plus en plus. Pas énormément à chaque fois mais suffisamment pour en appeler une autre et une autre et encore une autre…

Son sexe était maintenant gros et dur. Elle l'entoura complètement de sa main et sentit le sang pulser à l'intérieur. Elle entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient partant de la base pour remonter jusqu'à la tête.

Son plaisir montant, sa respiration se fit haletante, roque. Sa main allait de plus en plus vite, se serrant autour de son érection. Prise d'une soudaine faiblesse, les jambes flageolantes, elle appuya son dos contre la cloison de la cabine. Elle ferma les yeux et accéléra encore. Soudain, tous ses muscles se contractèrent pour se relâcher et libérer un long jet de sperme bientôt suivi par un deuxième puis un troisième. Une série de contractions de son membre ponctua son orgasme.

Sa jouissance fut si grande qu'elle poussa de petits cris oubliant totalement où elle se trouvait. Quand son corps se détendit enfin, elle était exténuée. Sa respiration était rapide et erratique. Elle appuya totalement son dos contre la paroi, la tête rejetée en arrière, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, savourant encore quelques instants sa découverte si merveilleuse. Elle n'imaginait pas que ce puisse être aussi bon. Quand elle se décida enfin, elle se retrouva dans sa salle de classe, sa plume à la main en train de noter son cours.

Personne ne remarqua son air étonné ni le léger rouge qui lui monta aux joues car la cloche venait de sonner et tous s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle pour se rendre dans le cours suivant.

En se levant, elle remarqua une légère moiteur entre ses cuisses ce qui eu le don de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Sortant de la classe, elle rencontra Neville.

Leur regard se croisèrent et le temps se figea. Neville rougit violemment et détourna prestement la tête. Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent de surprise. Secouant la tête pour essayer de reprendre pied, elle affermit sa prise sur son sac et s'en fut vivement dans le couloir en se répétant : _Non ? Si ?... non, c'est pas possible, c'était qu'un rêve…_

A suivre...

* * *

A vos claviers... prêt... reviews !  
D'accord, c'est nul comme blague mais j'adore avoir des reviews alors, siouplé, mettez m'en plein plein plein... 


	2. La chasse au Colin

**Auteur : Sevy Snape**

**Disclaimer : **As usual... seul l'histoire m'appartient. Tout le reste est à Vous-Savez-Qui.

**Résumé : **En cette sixième année, Ginny découvre son corps et ses nouveaux attributs.

**Warning : **Rated M. Slash Ginny - X (X pouvant être à peu près n'importe quel élève de Poudlard, voire aucun mais vous comprendrez après)

**NdA : **Et oui, voici un nouveau chapitre … le deuxième … je sais, je sais, ça n'avance pas terrible … mais ma Ginny est un peu complexe et son histoire l'est encore plus …

Donc revoilà Ginny et ses fabuleuses aventures ! Chic se diront certains … enfin j'espère qu'il reste encore des « certains » Sev' qui scrute méticuleusement son écran, regarde, regarde encore, passe derrière, revient, toc plusieurs fois dessus « Il y a quelqu'un ? Ouhou, amis lecteurs zêtes encore là ? » Fronce un peu les sourcils, respire un grand coup et recommence à faire courir ses doigts sur son clavier pour tenter d'être clair dans les explications qu'il va donner et vont résumer sa vie de ces derniers mois.

Je viens de trouver du boulot … un vrai à plein temps et tout et tout …des collègues, des chefs … surtout des chefs … Alors autant avant c'était un peu cool, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai pu faire le deuxième chap', autant là … comment vous dire … le bureau de mon boss est …hum … à quoi … 2 mètres … avec pleine vue sur mon écran … Vous z'avez compris … un peu difficile d'écrire la suite avec lui qui peut zieutter mon pc quand il veut ! Sev' qui écrase une larme de désespoir en relisant sa triste situation géographique dans le service Vous pourriez très bien rétorquer « Bon en journée ça d'accord mais ensuite, quand tu finis ton boulot ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne peux pas aller sur ton pc et écrire ! »

Là encore je ne peux qu'acquiescer ! Mais vous oubliez juste une chose, enfin deux … MES PARENTS ! Oh rage, Oh bippppppppppppppppppppppppp CENSURER POUR CAUSE DE GROS MOTS ET D'IRREVERENCE ENVERS SES PARENTS !

Je vais m'arrêter là, je ne veux pas vous saouler et vous dégoûter avant de lire ce petit chap' 2, sachez que mon objectif est de trouver du temps pour finir mes fics et TROUVER UN APPART' et être enfin un peu plus libre …

Oh juste encore une petite chose …Sev' regarde autour de lui, inquiet, personne, se penche et commence à taper comme un dingue en jetant des regards fréquents et anxieux par-dessus son épaule

C'est pas que de ma faute ! C'est aussi celle de ma béta ! Elle n'a pas corrigé le chap en temps et en heure. Elle a traîné, je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire de bosser mais bon … elle est dingue de son fouet … je vous l'ai déjà dis … Alors j'ai préféré attendre bien sagement, qu'elle sorte ses fesses de la piscine …ou du transat le corps luisant de crème S'arrête un instant, la respiration suspendue, écoute plus attentivement, et se remet à taper encore plus vite 

Voilà, en espérant que vous ne me tiendrez pas trop rigueur de mes longues absences, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**RAR :**

**Agatha Brume :** Et oui, j'adore les reviews. C'est toujours un bonheur de voir que les gens ont aimé mes modestes créations. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible pour la suite. J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre...

**Vif d'or :** Content que cela te plaise. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Deathwings01 :** Et voila la suite tant attendue !

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

**La chasse au Colin**

La neige tombait à gros flocons sur le château et le parc de Poudlard, tout comme sur une bonne partie de l'Angleterre d'ailleurs. Elle recouvrait tout d'un voile blanc immaculé qui rendait sa pureté originelle au décor.

Les coudes appuyés sur la table, le menton dans le creux de ses mains, Ginny admirait, à travers les hautes fenêtres de la bibliothèque, le spectacle que lui offrait la nature.

Devant elle s'étalait une montagne de livres ouverts ou fermés. Au milieu, trônait un parchemin pratiquement vierge excepté les trois lignes d'en-tête résumant le devoir à faire. Ledit devoir consistait en la rédaction d'un horoscope mensuel basé sur les planètes et leur emplacement avec, pour chacune d'elle, son incidence sur la vie de la personne concernée.

Passionnant sujet s'il en est, en tout cas pour ceux que cela intéresse, ce qui ne semblait manifestement pas être le cas de la jeune gryffondor. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'elle avait décroché de son travail et regardait ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

La grande majorité des chaises était occupée. On pouvait y voir des élèves de tous âges occupés à faire toutes sortes de devoirs, à discuter à voix basse pour ne pas se faire prendre par Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire.

Elle observait tout cela d'un air détaché en se tapotant la lèvre du bout de sa plume. Le bruit d'un flash d'appareil photo lui fit tourner la tête. Elle mit quelques secondes à en repérer l'origine tout en ayant une idée sur l'identité de son auteur.

Elle finit par le trouver à moitié caché derrière un pilier. Comme à son habitude, il jouait les paparazzi. Il s'était fait une spécialité de ce genre de photos et commençait à avoir une solide réputation.

Ces victimes du moment n'étaient autres que Harry et Cho, en pleine exploration buccale. Trop absorbés par leur activité, ils ne se rendaient compte de rien.

Ginny fut saisie d'une sourde colère devant ce spectacle. Elle ne supportait aucune forme d'atteinte à la vie privée. Et ce que faisait Colin Crivey, car c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait, rentrait parfaitement dans le cadre de cette aversion.

Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, tentant tout d'abord de l'influencer par la pensée pour qu'il cesse son activité. Se calmant un peu devant le manque de réussite de son entreprise, elle se prit à imaginer toutes sortes de châtiments qu'elle lui ferait subir si jamais elle pouvait le coincer quelque part, seul à seul.

Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se pénétrer du bien-être que lui procuraient ses rêveries. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se trouver dans un couloir à moitié éclairé et vide de toute vie en dehors d'elle-même. Le sourire qu'elle affichait un instant auparavant mourut sur ses lèvres.

-Encore ! dit-elle d'une voix incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Des pas venant dans sa direction coupèrent court à ses réflexions. Elle se précipita vers la première porte qu'elle trouva et tenta de l'ouvrir… en vain. L'inconnu se rapprochait toujours.

Elle se tassa dans l'ombre du chambranle, essayant de se faire aussi petite que possible pour passer inaperçue. Les pas s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux. Elle ne voyait que le bas d'une robe de sorcier d'un noir d'encre. La lumière était trop chiche pour qu'elle puisse clairement distinguée la silhouette.

Elle prit finalement son courage à deux mains et osa regarder qui s'était arrêté à côté d'elle Son regard rencontra deux prunelles d'ébène qui la fixaient sans ciller. Quand l'identité de l'individu pénétra les méandres de son cerveau, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et de peur. De toutes les personnes qu'elle aurait pu croiser dans le château, il avait fallu que ce fut lui, son estimé mais néanmoins détesté maître de potions, Mister Severus Snape.

Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur les lèvres du professeur devant l'air horrifié de la jeune fille. Il resta ainsi quelques instants à la regarder, ne bougeant pas un cil. Puis il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et continua son chemin sans mot dire.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Ginny ne sorte de sa cachette. Elle observa soigneusement les alentours afin de s'assurer que Snape était bien parti. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de le recroiser, ne se sentant pas la force d'affronter de nouveau son regard.

Le dos collé au mur, elle se déplaçait avec un luxe de précautions, attentive au moindre bruit ou mouvement pouvant indiquer la présence du maître de potions. Arrivée à un croisement, elle finit par accepter l'idée qu'il était bien parti vaquer à ses occupations et se détendit un peu.

Elle prit enfin le temps de regarder autour d'elle pour essayer de savoir où elle se trouvait. La pénombre ambiante ne l'aidait pas vraiment mais l'agencement du couloir qu'elle découvrait devant elle lui parut vaguement familier. Elle avait dû avoir cours dans l'une de ces salles.

Elle retrouva un semblant de sérénité mais plusieurs questions la taraudaient. Que faisait Snape par ici ? Certes, il avait le droit de se promener où bon lui semblait mais n'avait-il pas de cours à assurer ? Et que signifiait ce regard qu'il lui jeta, sans même prononcer un mot ? Pourquoi ce sourire dont le souvenir la terrifiait encore ? Il semblait vouloir dire "je sais ce qui t'arrive et que tu ne comprends et cela me réjouit".

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, Ginny marcha comme une somnambule de couloir en couloir sans se préoccuper de savoir où ses pas la conduisaient. Lorsqu'elle reprit pied dans la réalité, elle se trouvait dans un des corridors du deuxième étage qu'elle connaissait bien pour y avoir souvent cours.

Elle prit quelques instants pour se repérer et décider de la direction à prendre. Reprenant sa marche, elle passa près d'une porte entrouverte d'où lui parvenaient des éclats de voix qui en ce lieu lui paraissaient incongrus.

Elle s'approcha de l'entrebâillement et écouta ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de vente aux enchères. Des prix fusaient ça et là. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques mornilles à chaque fois mais, pour certains, cela devait représenter tout leur argent de poche de la semaine voir même du mois.

_Que peuvent-ils donc bien vouloir acheter à de tels tarifs ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Poussée par sa curiosité, elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle. Devant elle se trouvait un groupe d'élèves hystériques autour d'un Colin radieux qui tenait dans sa main levée une photo.

Le groupe était totalement disparate, mêlant gryffondors, serpentards, serdaigles et poufsouffles. On y voyait une égale proportion de garçons et de filles de tous âges qui rivalisaient de fureur pour acquérir les photos du gryffondor.

Ce spectacle laissa Ginny totalement perplexe. Puis, se souvenant de la scène qu'elle avait surprise un peu plus tôt dans la bibliothèque, les choses s'éclairèrent d'un jour nouveau.

La colère qu'elle avait ressentie alors la submergea de nouveau, emportant tout sur son passage. Elle fut tentée de se jeter au milieu de l'attroupement pour attraper Colin et lui coller la plus belle raclée de sa vie mais elle se raisonna et décida d'aborder le problème d'une autre façon.

Elle s'approcha du groupe et se mêla aux autres élèves, observant avec intérêt ce qui se passait autour d'elle sans participer à la folie ambiante. Elle se trouva bientôt à proximité de la table où les photos étaient exposées.

Elle prit tout son temps pour les regarder. Un nombre non négligeable d'épreuves montraient des couples ayant largement dépassé le stade du simple baiser. Certains clichés étaient même carrément explicites sur la nature des relations qu'entretenaient les personnages de l'image. Elles étaient bien entendues toutes animées. Il ne manquait que le son et l'on se serait cru au cinéma, un cinéma réservé au plus de 16 ans voire même au plus de 18 pour certaines d'entre elles.

La vue de ces photos donna à Ginny des idées quand à la punition qu'elle allait infligé à Colin. Il aimait regarder les autres s'embrasser et faire l'amour ? Et bien, il allait être servi. Elle allait lui offrir un spectacle de la plus haute qualité et il serait aux premières loges pour y assister.

Un sourire carnassier naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle attendit patiemment que la foule se disperse après que chacun eu trouvé ou non son bonheur.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule avec le jeune homme, elle s'approcha lentement de lui sans le quitter des yeux. Affairé à ranger les invendues et compter son argent, il ne se rendit compte de rien. Le contournant, elle se posta derrière lui.

-Alors Colin, on aime bien espionner ses petits camarades et les prendre en photos dans les postures les plus intimes ? lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Surpris de ne pas être seul, un frisson le parcourut. Il se raidit légèrement et se redressa. Se faisant, il sentit les seins de la jeune fille dans son dos. Il se figea, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adoptée.

-Dis moi… qu'est-ce qui t'excite à ce point ? De les voir faire ou de t'imaginer à leur place ? lui susurra-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Ces paroles le firent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Sournoisement, comme si elles n'avaient attendues que cet instant pour réapparaître et prendre finalement leur sens profond, des images défilèrent devant ses yeux, ici un sein nu, là une bouche offerte, souvenirs des photos qu'il avait prises. Il passa outre le côté pécuniaire(1) pour (enfin) aborder le caractère érotique et sexuel des scènes qu'il avait surprises.

Sa respiration devint quelque peu laborieuse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer l'inconnue derrière lui malgré l'étrangeté de la situation. Il faut avouer que les quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcé combiné à la caresse de son souffle et de sa poitrine étaient de nature à enflammer n'importe quel homme normalement constitué, alors un adolescent en pleine puberté (vous imaginez)…

Il la sentit se reculer légèrement et en profita pour se retourner. Son expression ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la nature des pensées qui habitaient son cerveau. Du fait de son état, il mit quelques secondes à identifier la personne qui lui faisait face en souriant.

Lorsqu'il la reconnut enfin, il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

-C'est… c'est toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix frémissante.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta de lui sourire d'avantage.

-Quoi… mais que… qu'est-ce que tu… ? bredouilla Colin, totalement incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente et rationnelle.

-Avant de te répondre, j'aimerais vraiment savoir… ça t'excite de les voir faire et de les prendre en photo, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-elle doucement. Après une courte pause, elle poursuivit sans lui laisser le temps de placer un mot. En tout cas, moi, à ta place, ça m'exciterait. Regarde… rien que d'en parler, je mouille déjà.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui prit gentiment la main et la dirigea vers son intimité. Encore sous le choc, il se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le fin coton blanc de la culotte de la jeune fille, il sembla reprendre conscience et retira vivement sa main.

Elle prit un air peiné, baissant légèrement la tête et lui dit d'une petite voix :

-Je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

-Non… non, ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que… bredouilla-t-il de façon presque inintelligible.

-Tu as peur qu'on nous entende ou qu'on nous surprenne, peut-être ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en le regardant dans les yeux. On peut arranger cela facilement.

Négligemment, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança différents sortilèges : l'un pour verrouiller la porte et empêcher ainsi toute intrusion indésirable, l'autre pour insonoriser la pièce afin d'éviter de trop attirer l'attention.

Elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers Colin qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, comme hypnotisé. Elle s'avança vers lui. Il tenta de reculer mais fut très vite arrêter par la table. Elle se colla tout contre lui, approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui dit d'une voix sensuelle :

-Tu as envie de moi, Colin ?

La respiration du jeune homme se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il fut pris de légers frissons qui le parcouraient de la tête aux pieds. Le contact de Ginny l'électrisait. Il aurait été bien en peine de définir ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis : un mélange subtil de curiosité, de désir et d'appréhension.

Au vu l'état de perplexité dans lequel il se trouvait, Colin était incapable de répondre à la question de la rouquine. Son attention était complètement absorbée par ce corps collé au sien.

La proximité aidant, Ginny sentit l'excitation du jeune gryffondor à travers leur vêtement respectif. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Il tenta de se reculer mais, coincé comme il l'était, seul son buste bougea ce qui eut pour effet immédiat d'accentuer la pression de son bas-ventre sur celui de la jeune fille. Il rougit aussitôt mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

Elle lui tira une petite langue mutine et lui lécha doucement les lèvres avant de les suçoter légèrement. Colin était au supplice. Sa raison lui criait qu'il ne fallait pas, que c'était la sœur de l'un de ses amis mais tout son corps la voulait, la désirait ardemment.

Ses lèvres contre les siennes, il ne put que murmurer son assentiment d'une voix tremblante d'excitation et de plaisir anticipé.

Ginny appuya ses deux mains sur la table, de chaque côté de Colin et approfondit le baiser, se serrant encore un peu plus contre lui si cela était possible. Il dut faire de même pour garder son équilibre et ne pas tomber en arrière sur la table.

Se faisant, ses jambes s'écartèrent pour une meilleure stabilité. La jeune gryffondor en profita pour se glisser dans l'espace ainsi créer. Elle frotta légèrement son bassin contre l'érection de Colin qui était maintenant à son comble. Leurs respirations se firent plus lourde.

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ne tenant plus aucun compte des éventuels réticences de son partenaire. Sans jamais séparer leurs lèvres, elle l'aida à s'asseoir puis à s'allonger sur la table.

Ginny se redressa un peu pour le regarder. Ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Le pauvre garçon était complètement subjugué par le charme félin de la rouquine.

Elle déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres et entreprit de le déshabiller. S'agaçant sur les diverses couches de vêtements qui recouvraient le corps de Colin, elle se redressa tout à fait, sortit sa baguette et les déshabilla tous deux à l'aide d'un sortilège. L'apprenti photographe reposait toujours allongé, les mains accrochées au bord de la table.

Elle contempla quelques instants la chair offerte, se repaissant de cette vue. Tel des miroirs, ses yeux lui renvoyaient son regard, chacun contemplant l'autre.

Elle se pencha de nouveau sur lui, caressant son torse de la pointe de ses seins. Un soupir jaillit presque instantanément des lèvres du gryffondor. Elle l'embrassa goulûment, le dévorant presque.

Puis elle entreprit de tracer de sa langue des arabesques dans le cou de son partenaire avant de descendre lentement vers ses tétons dressés qu'elle mordilla doucement. La respiration de Colin, déjà pour le moins difficile, était entrecoupée de soupirs et de gémissements.

La jeune fille continua son parcours, ses mains caressant les flancs offerts. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour jouer avec le nombril, puis reprit sa marche en avant. Il décrocha ses mains du bord de la table pour aller les perdre dans la chevelure de Ginny, essayant de la pousser toujours plus bas. Quand la pression se fit trop forte, elle releva soudainement la tête, cessant toutes caresses, ce qui fit naître un grognement de dépit dans la gorge de Colin.

Elle l'attrapa gentiment par les poignets pour le faire lâcher et lui posa les mains au bord de la table. Il s'y agrippa aussitôt comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle laissa courir son regard sur lui, appréciant les courbes élégantes de son corps. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son sexe vibrant et gonflé de sang.

Elle leva une jambe et appuya son pied sur le bureau. S'aidant de ses mains, elle se hissa pour se retrouver à cheval sur lui. Durant sa montée, ses seins vinrent malicieusement caresser le pénis dressé et récolter les quelques gouttes qui perlaient à son extrémité.

Durant toute cette opération, Colin avait redressé la tête et la regardait faire, le souffle court. La position qu'elle adoptait lui offrait un splendide point de vue sur son intimité luisante d'humidité.

Elle resta quelques instants accroupi au-dessus de lui, sans bouger, leur sexe à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait lire toute l'attente et le désir du jeune homme dans son regard. Sa respiration était rauque, haletante. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Elle prit un malin plaisir à le faire patienter encore. Puis, lentement, elle baissa son bassin jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent sur sa hampe tendue, comme pour l'embrasser. Elle entreprit un léger mouvement de va-et-vient, écrasant son clitoris sur lui, accompagné par les soupirs et les grognements de plaisir de Colin.

Tout à coup, elle cessa de bouger provoquant encore une fois les protestations du garçon. S'appuyant sur une main, elle se redressa légèrement afin de pouvoir passer l'autre entre leurs deux corps. Elle se saisit délicatement de sa verge couverte de sa propre humidité et la tint dresser vers le haut.

Une décharge électrique traversa le corps de Colin. Ses mains agrippèrent plus fermement le bord de la table. Retenant son souffle, il releva la tête pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

-S'il te plait… articula-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

S'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, Colin tendit son bassin à la rencontre de celui de la jeune fille. Elle accéda finalement à sa supplique et se rapprocha un peu, ne faisant tout d'abord pénétrer que son gland. Les mains du garçon lâchèrent prise pour venir agripper les hanches de sa sulfureuse partenaire. A l'aide de petits mouvements circulaires, elle resta ainsi quelques temps à ne titiller que la tête de son sexe.

Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, elle s'empala d'un coup, faisant totalement disparaître sa turgescence dans son antre humide et chaude. La respiration de Colin se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il exhala un long soupir rapidement remplacé par des gémissements de plaisir s'échappant de sa bouche entrouverte. Il était au comble de la félicité.

Ginny accrocha son regard au sien avant de commencer à remonter. Elle prit tout son temps, observant avec attention les réactions du garçon. Toujours accroché à elle, il suivait le mouvement de son corps, soulevant ses hanches pour ne pas quitter sa douce cavité.

Elle resta quelques instants les fesses en l'air, s'amusant des efforts de son compagnon pour essayer de la pénétrer de nouveau, puis redescendit tout le long de sa verge, le plaquant sur la table.

Elle réitéra l'opération mais n'attendit pas avant de le reprendre en elle. Un soupir de satisfaction jaillit des lèvres du gryffondor lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau assise sur lui. Elle accéléra progressivement la cadence, le sentant grossir et durcir dans son vagin.

-Oui… oh oui, c'est bon… encore… continue… oui… criait à présent Colin. Oh oui, comme ça… oui… oh je vais jouir… oui... encore… oui…

Il n'eut guère le temps d'en dire plus. Ginny le sentit se tendre complètement. Elle l'accueillit complètement, serrant tous les muscles de son bas-ventre afin de lui procurer un maximum de sensations.

Dans un grand cri qui tenait plus de l'animal que de l'homme, il se libéra en elle à longs jets puissants, son corps agité de soubresauts. Une lueur victorieuse s'alluma dans les yeux de Ginny.

Quand Colin cessa tout mouvement, se détendant totalement, elle se releva et descendit lestement de la table. Il la regarda à peine faire, ne songeant même pas à s'étonner de son attitude. S'il avait été un peu plus attentif, il se serait sans doute rendu compte qu'il avait été le seul à prendre son pied.

Elle se saisit de sa baguette magique et, après s'être lancée un sortilège de douche instantanée, elle se rhabilla. Ses yeux ne rencontrèrent jamais ceux du jeune homme toujours allongé sur la table. Ils ne se posèrent pas même un instant sur quelque partie de son corps que ce soit. On aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Elle agissait comme si elle était totalement seule dans la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers un coin de la salle et farfouilla quelques instants dans l'une des armoires posées là. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie, levant au passage les sortilèges qu'elle avait jeté auparavant.

Juste avant de franchir le seuil, elle consentit enfin à se souvenir de sa présence et se retourna. La jeune rouquine planta son regard dans celui de son amant. Elle leva une main et agita les doigts pour le saluer, un sourire tenant plus du rictus, plaqué sur ses lèvres. C'est avec un air béat qu'il lui rendu son salut, totalement inconscient des sous-entendus cachés dans l'expression et l'attitude de Ginny.

Les mains derrière la tête, ses yeux fixaient à présent le plafond au-dessus de lui sans vraiment le voir. Il commençait à retrouver une respiration normale. Il se remémorait avec délice les moments qu'il venait de vivre, ce disant que c'était définitivement une très bonne journée. Les photos s'étaient vraiment bien vendues et voila qu'à présent il sortait avec l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard.

Son bonheur fut quelque peu gâché lorsque l'image de Ron s'imposa à son esprit. Qu'allait bien pouvoir penser le frère de Ginny de cette situation ? Après au moins trois secondes d'une intense réflexion, il se dit que peu lui importait. Il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, cela ne changerait rien.

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes à savourer sa réussite et son bonheur tout neuf. Il finit par se décider à partir. L'horloge du collège sonnait six heures. Il était plus que temps qu'il se rhabille. Les autres élèves n'allaient pas tarder à descendre pour le dîner.

Colin se leva de la table et s'habilla tranquillement, ses yeux pétillants de joie. Il rangea ses photos dans sa sacoche, enfin le peu qu'il lui restait, réfléchissant à la façon dont il allait pouvoir les revendre aux jeunes et innocentes premières années, toutes maisons confondues. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié puis sortit, prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il prit à droite dans le couloir, se disant qu'il valait mieux déposer son butin dans son dortoir avant de descendre manger. Il sourit benoîtement à l'évocation de tout l'argent qu'il venait de gagner. Ses photos n'étant pas très chères, elles s'arrachaient comme des petits pains. Il allait donc devoir se remettre rapidement au travail afin de reconstituer son stock.

Suivant son chemin, il passa près d'une porte entrouverte d'où lui parvinrent des éclats de voix qui en ce lieu lui paraissaient incongrus. Il s'approcha de l'entrebâillement et écouta ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de vente aux enchères. Des prix fusaient ça et là. Il ne s'agissait que de quelques mornilles à chaque fois mais, pour certains, cela devait représenter tout leur argent de poche de la semaine voir même du mois.

Poussé par sa curiosité, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle. Devant lui se trouvait un groupe d'élèves hystériques autour d'une Ginny radieuse qui tenait dans sa main levée une photo.

Le groupe était totalement disparate, mêlant gryffondors, serpentards, serdaigles et poufsouffles. On y voyait une égale proportion de garçons et de filles de tous âges qui rivalisaient de fureur pour acquérir les photos de la gryffondor.

Ce spectacle parut étrangement familier à Colin. Il s'approcha du groupe et se mêla aux autres élèves, observant avec intérêt ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se trouva bientôt à proximité de la table où les photos étaient exposées.(2)

Il prit tout son temps pour les regarder. Toutes les épreuves ne montraient qu'un seul couple en plein ébat. Regardant plus attentivement, il se reconnut aussitôt. Fouillant frénétiquement dans le tas de photos exposées, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours parfaitement reconnaissable. A contrario, sa partenaire était en permanence masquée par une sorte de flou artistique.

Il leva un regard désespéré vers Ginny, la main crispée sur le cliché. Devant son air déconfit, elle eut un sourire carnassier qui laissait voir ses jolies canines pointues sur lesquelles elle fit courir sa langue. Elle mit une main en coupe sous sa bouche et lui souffla un baiser, l'accompagnant d'un clin d'œil.

Colin resta interdit devant son attitude. Il ne comprenait manifestement pas ce qu'il se passait. Comment cette vie si parfaite qu'il vivait quelques instants auparavant avait pu partir aussi aisément en fumée ? Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça à lui ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

(1) **PÉCUNIAIRE** (adj.) : Synon. _financier_ - Qui concerne les ressources en argent, la fortune.

Bon comme tout le monde l'aura compris, ça c'est la définition. En fait nous voulions surtout vous dire que nous n'avons pas fait d'erreur. C'est bien « pécuniaire ». Je dois bien vous avouer que nous avons été les premiers surpris ! Nous nous sommes aperçu que cela faisait des années que nous faisions une très grosse faute de français. Pas que nous d'ailleurs ! Me demande même si mon prof de français ne l'a faisait pas aussi ! Mais bon revenons à nos moutons, heu non, pardon, à nos amants, enfin plutôt à vous, lecteurs, c'est bien « le côté pécuniaire » et même si ça m'arrache les oreilles nous n'avons pas le choix … loooool

(2) Allez, allez, je suis sur que certains se sont dits Pas gonfler l'auteur ! Premièrement ça fait des mois que l'on attend la suite et lui pour se faciliter la vie, il fait un copier/coller ! Le fouet , le fouet , le fouet ! Et moi là, je dis HALTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Ecoutez moi ! La redondance des deux ventes aux enchères (celle de Colin et celle de Ginny) est volontaire et non due à de la flemmardise de la part de l'auteur. Elle a été faite afin de montrer un autre aspect du « travail » de Colin : Abject et pervers.

** Attention ce n'est pas une critique de ma part ! **

Des auteurs, que j'adore, mettent en scène le côté « gentil » de Colin et je me régale. J'ai juste voulu le voir d'une autre façon cette fois ci !  
Et puis pour mon histoire cela si prêtait parfaitement …

* * *

Je ne vous le redis pas hein ? Si ? Sûr ? Bon ok... Alors tout pleins de reviews PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE. Je vous demande pas un roman, juste un mot pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou détesté.  
Merci d'avance... 


End file.
